15 Minutes of Naughtiness
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Sasori gets all the Akatsuki together to play a new game he invented, including Madara. They all draw a number and take the box with a mystery item with the same number, then they spin the bottle to see who to use the item on. Going to be MULTI pairings: SMUT/LEMONS/YAOI/SEX TOYS! *drools* Cast: OC,Miko,husky,lexy,dei,saso,kaku,hida,tobi,shiro,kuro,kisa,itac,mada
1. Game Rules

"I _said_ get in here Olivia!" She trudged in the living room and plopped down next to the blonde aggravated. "What's so important that I couldn't get a drink?" Deidara shrugged, "I don't know. Danna wouldn't even tell me un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the two before asking Kisame, "Help me carry these boxes Kisame and do NOT drop them!" Kisame made a face but assited the puppet master bring twelve boxes from his room, setting them in a row against the wall.

Hidan cocked an eyebrow, "What's with the fucking boxes?" "I'll tell you in a minute now…..where the hell is Zetsu with Miko?" Right on time before the red head grew angrier said two came in. "Hey Olivia!" "Hi Miko! What are you doing here?"

She smirked, "Believe it or not Sasori invited me." Deidara gave his lover a questioning smirk, "Danna un?" "All will be said momentarily." Kakuzu growled, "What is _he_ doing here?" Madara had waltzed in right behind Zetsu and sat next to Olivia with a smirk.

"I've been invited for some game." Tobi cheered, "TOBI LOVES GAMES!" Hidan scowled, "Get the fuck away from my woman!" Madara just sighed but didn't budge. Olivia muttered, "What game?" Zetsu chuckled, **"You'll see."**

Safe to say, everyone was in the dark aside from Zetsu and the puppet master, who began his announcement of so called game. "We're going to play a game." Kakuzu grunted, "I don't play games Sasori."

Sasori grinned evilly, "Oh, I believe you'll enjoy this one." NOW he had everyone's attention. Miko smirked, "What's it called?" "Fifteen minutes of naughtiness."

* * *

Kisame grinned broadly, "I already like it. What are the rules?" Sasori grabbed a jar with folded up pieced of paper in it and held it up. "Firstly, each of you will draw a number from this jar. Then, take the box with the same number on it but do NOT open it yet."

They all did as was told, with the game host keeping a close eye on them, "Now, we all sit in circle. Oh, Zetsu go ahead and do your thing." **"Right." **They waited a few minutes till he got back and gasped, except Olivia and Miko freaked out.

"What the hell?" "You two split?" Both Zetsu's, white and black, had separated into two. **"Don't act so surprised Olivia, you knew I could do this." **"But I never seen it done so I have a right to be!"

"Well, since we're separated you can either call me white zetsu or Shiro." **"I rather be called Kuro while in this form." **

"Why did you two split anyway un?" Shiro grinned, "We need an even number of players. It's as simple as that." "Oh un."

Sasori cleared his throat once the circle of players was in place, and then placed a bottle in the middle before continuing, "Now on to the main event. A contestant will spin the bottle and whoever it lands on is their partner. They then look into their boxes and show it to the other….and then….."

Sasori trailed off with a malicious chuckle, making the others grow anxious, "You have to use your item on your partner for fifteen minutes in a room."

They all cried in unison, "WHAT!"

"That's fucking sweet!" "Oh hell un." "Now Tobi knows why it's called fifteen minutes of naughtiness."

Miko groaned, "So we can't pick our partners?" "No my dear, everyone is up for grabs." They warily glance at Madara, some cursing under their breath and others praying not to be paired with him."

Sasori smirked, "Ingenious I know but let's be fair about this. Once partnered let them get be able to use their item on you….Kakuzu." "What!"

"No doubt in my mind you'll use your threads as a restraining device." He growled, "Fine, I won't do anything to keep my vict…partner from usage of their item."

Itachi smirked, "Let's begin this already." "Alright who wants to go first?" No one was quick to respond so Sasori picked a number out of the jar. "This'll get the party starts. Let's see, number 6."

"Damn un." "Go sempai! Pick a winner!" Deidara warily grabs the bottle and spins it, all waiting with anticipation until it stopped.

It landed on…..Hidan.

**To be continued:**

**I hope you lot like the plot so far cause from now on, SMUT on EVERY chapter XD!**


	2. Platinum Vs Blonde

Deidara whined, "Why you of all people un?" The priest just smirked. **"Well, open your boxes already!" **

Hidan did first and that smug grin just grew wider as he glanced at the nervous blonde.

"I'm going to fucking love this." Deidara cringed, dreading to see what item it was. "Show us Hidan!"

He lifted out a blue vibrator that was at least two inches wide and seven long. "That's not fair un! All I got is this thing un."

He pulled out a small whip scowling.

Kisame laughed, "At least you can beat the hell out of him while he's _toying_ with you." Many of them tried to fight back their laughter at the humorous pun, "Come on blondie, let's play with our toys."

"Can I forfeit Danna un?" "No brat, go on. I got the timer ready to start once you two shut the door." The blonde groaned and followed Hidan into his bedroom along with the door quickly shutting.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

They all jumped and stared towards that way, "Damn, that was quick." Olivia sighed, "Leave it to Hidan."

* * *

*Hidan practically tore off the artisan's pants, already sucking on his fingers to get them slicked up. "What the hell Hidan un!" "Shut up and bend over, we've only fucking got fifteen minutes remember!"

He rammed a finger in, hastily pumping it in and out. "OW! Not so hard damn it un!" "What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Deidara's temper rose especially when two more digits crammed in painfully, CRACK!

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Deidara hit the zealot across the face with the whip, instantly leaving a long red whelp. "IT FUCKING HURTS UN!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT MY FUCKING FACE YOU PUSSY! I'LL FIX YOU!"

This brawl between the two grew rougher than intended. Hidan whipped out his length after roughly flipping the blonde upside down CRACK and shoving his cock into that mouth to shut him up CRACK.

He pinned the blondes body against the wall CRACK, grinning evilly as he sucked on the toy while forcing the blonde to mouth fuck him CRACK.

He quickly turned it on full blast and worked it in the somewhat prepared entrance, receiving more cracks of the whip all the while. Deidara was trying desperately not to moan but the toy was driving his hormones off the wall.

* * *

Hidan shoved it in and out rapidly, groaning every time he was whipped, "That's it! Fucking whip me!" Hidan chuckled from the few gags he heard from his partner and kept switching angles, licking and biting the set of balls at his face.

A particular loud groan sent vibrations on his swollen length, and glanced down at the pure red, flushed face of Deidara. Hidan quickly put him upright so the blood wouldn't rush to his head anymore since he was light headed already.

The naughty priest continued to pump the blue vibrator in the welcoming little ass, wriggling it to find the spot. "Oooooohh~ un!" "Like that don't you blondie…agh!" The whip connected with his neck and growled, "You're fucking making me all hot and bothered!"

He carried the blonde to the bed, getting a few hits to his arms and even his behind, however the artisan managed it. He jerked out the toy and shoved his own member inside, pounding the living hell out of Deidara while shoving the toy into his mouth.

"Himpph yoof fam asphard un!" (Hidan you damn bastard un!) "That's it blondie, show me what a fucking dirty slut you are!" CRACK! Hidan groaned from the strike to the chest, almost growling in pleasure, "Can't you fucking do better than that?"

Hidan thrusted faster, taking all the hits with pleasure before groaning, "FUCK!" Deidara cried out onto the toy, covering himself with his seed as Hidan filled him up with his own, but not before getting one more solid hard hit to the albino.

"Time's up!"

"Give….phew….us a fucking minute!" "Now Hidan!" "FUCK YOU!" Hidan cut the toy off and helped clean Deidara up, who was extremely flushed and exhausted. The priest just carried him into the other room with a smug grin.

* * *

"DAMN!" Madara smirked, "He whipped you good." Hidan's torso was indeed covered in many red whelps from the whip, including his face but the priest only laughed. "It fucking felt good and Sasori. You should have fucking seen how slutty he was with the toy."

Deidara weakly growled as Hidan sat him on the couch, "Only because you crammed it down my throat you bastard un!" "You fucking liked it." They all were amused at the scene and continued, "No Hidan, you can't come back in. Once your turn is over you're out." "Fuck! I want to fucking go again!"

Sasori checked his watch, "Anytime now." Miko asked, "What is it?"

A knock was heard at the door and Olivia opened it almost yelling, "LEXY! HUSKY!" Itachi, "More girls?" Kisame, "Mmmm, goodie."

Kakuzu snorted, "Down Kisame." Tobi jumped up and joined in on the hugging, "Tobi missed you two!"

Lexy quickly sat in the circle, dragging Husky down with her, "I've been DYING to play this game when Sasori told me about it." Husky looked around and huffed, "How do you play? No one found it necessary to tell me."

After a quick go of the rules, Sasori fetched two more boxes and handed one to each of them. "Too bad you two didn't get here sooner to hear the outcome of Hidan and Deidara."

Lexy purred, "Oh baby, Hidan got whipped." Hidan smirked, "Fucking straight! Now get the next duo going!" Deidara drew the next number, "Seven."

Olivia blushed and muttered, "Here goes." The bottled spun and her partner was…Sasori.

Her eyes grew wide from the evil grin the red head just gave her.

He growled happily, "Perfect."

**To be continued: XD**


	3. Schemer Vs Subject

Olivia fidgeted nervously from that ominous grin, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasori just smiled….a creepy one mind you, "We're going to have fun."

"Can I quit?" Deidara scowled at her, "If I couldn't you can't either un!" Tobi leaned over, "What's your item Olivee?" She pulled it out, "A vibrating cock ring." It was Sasori's item everyone was so keen to find out though.

He pulled it out and Olivia's eyes went huge, "What the hell is that thing?" "It's a pussy pump." "A WHAT?" Deidara cocked an eyebrow, "That's a new one un."

Miko and Husky shrugged. Lexy seemed to be the only one who knew, aside from Madara, Zetsu, and Sasori.

Lexy grinned wide at Olivia, "So damn lucky!"

Olivia gave the red head a glare, "What are the chances that you would get to use an item that was obviously made for a woman, and get paired with one to boot?"

Sasori chuckled, "Pretty high actually."

"I don't by it! I bet you rigged this game to ensure you could use it on me!" Sasori snorted, "You have no proof of that so your accusation isn't going to save you from me!"

Olivia blushed, "What does it do then?" Sasori explained, "Why spoil the surprise." His victim slowly got up with her item and walked away, but was forced to come back by his chakra threads.

The red head levitated her into his room with a lustful grin, "Don't start the timer until I set it up on her alright brat?" "Fine, just holler when un."

Sasori placed her flat on her back upon his bed and deftly stripped her clothes off. "No need to give me that face, you're going to love this."

Once he set it up, "Alright!"

"BEGIN UN!"

* * *

Sasori was nice enough to let her go ahead and place the vibrating cock ring on his already hard length before forcing her to remain still again.

He groaned from the vibrations but couldn't wait to see her reactions once he turned it on…now.

Her mouth parted and gasped, biting her lip to keep herself quiet. "Oh no you don't! You're going to make some noise for me!"

He squeezed the pump a few times then turned up the volume on the vibrations. "AHHHH!"

Her back arched up and tried to break loose from his hold, but it wasn't going to work. He had her right where he wanted her, writhing and moaning beneath him.

"Sa..Sasoo….ooooh!" He smirked and feathered his fingers down to her entrance teasingly, "My, soaking wet already?"

She whimpered uncontrollably fighting her orgasm back but to no avail. She moaned and spasmed for the red head, thus he smirks and proceeds to the next step.

"NYAH! SASORI!"

He quickly penetrated her, thrusting in and out rapidly, groaning from both vibrations coursing through them.

The puppet master lip locked her, dominating her mouth as he turned up the intensity and pumping more to drive her insane. She practically screamed into his mouth, spasming again with her eyes rolled back.

He growled and bit her neck harshly, "That's it…ah….scream for me….again." Olivia weakly shook her head no with a whimper, trying to keep her wits about her but Sasori wasn't having that.

He tried to ignore the pleasurable sensations and pounded harder while once again plumping and increasing the volume. "SASORIIIIIIIIIIII NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He chuckled and went as fast/hard as he could fuck her, making her scream out his name (or just scream and moan in general) forcing her to cum a few more times before Deidara came banging on the door.

"Times up un!"

Sasori didn't want to but he relaxed, letting his fought back orgasm erupt inside her trembling body before turning both toys off and collapsing on top of her, reveling from the after effects of his climax.

"Danna un?" The blonde peeked his head in and smirked, "I'll give you a few minutes to rest and clean up un."

That's exactly what it took for the puppet master to recuperate. Olivia on the other hand, not so much; she required much more time.

Sasori cleaned and dressed them both, grinning in content from the blissful event and half lidded, dazed expression on her countenance.

He picked her up bridal style and whispered, "Just for the record, I did ensure that I'd be partnered up with you."

* * *

*Lexy cried out when Sasori came back in with Olivia, "HOT DAMN! That toy must've been too much for her!" Hidan frowned, "Only I'm allowed to fucking make her scream like that."

Kakuzu hit his lover upside the head, "I as well idiot." Sasori just smirked and sat on the loveseat with her resting against him. Husky pouted, "I want to try that toy now."

Madara grinned, "Only if I can assist you with it." Zetsu rolled his eyes while Husky blushed. Miko giggled, "So who's turn now?" "Tobi will draw next number!"

He fumbled though the pile and called, "Number 2."

Itachi sighed, "Instead of spinning the bottle, couldn't I just pick a number?" **"You'll have to ask Sasori."**

Sasori nodded, "Don't see why not." Itachi picked one and mumbled, "1."

No one budged. "Well, who's number 1?" The girls shook their heads no, Hidan muttered his number aloud, and next thing you know everyone was staring at who they thought it could be.

Itachi frowned and wondered why his partner wouldn't fess up until his eyes met with Kakuzu's. The miser looked indifferent on the matter and the raven asked, "Kakuzu?"

All eyes turned to him and he growled, "Don't look at me." Hidan quickly snatched his number from him and announce, "It fucking number 1 alright!"

Kisame laughed, "Are you embarrassed to be with Itachi?" "Absurd." "Then why did you deny it un?"

The miser grunted, "I have my reasons."

**To be continued: XD**

**Definition on pussy pump *on amazon*:**

**Pump up your passion! The Passionate Purple Pussy Pump is a vibrating and sensitizing vaginal stimulator. It offers powerful sucking action while it hugs and caresses your vagina. Using the hand pump powered suction will increase blood flow and heighten sensitivity to touch. This is the ultimate orgasm maximizer to be used for private pleasures as well as extra stimulation before intercourse. **


	4. Ring Vs Threads

Kisame snorted, "What reasons could you possibly have to not be interested in Itachi?" Zetsu mocked, **"Does he intimidate you Kakuzu?" **

Kakuzu glared at him but Miko interrupted, "Open your box Itachi." The raven smirked when he did, pulling out a choke collar and leash. The miser furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh great."

Itachi chuckled, "Well, let's see what you have." The miser took out a no-release cock ring. The Uchiha's eye twitched but stood up, "Come on." The miser grunted as he followed, leaving the others baffled at their behavior.

Lexy pouted, "They don't seem too enthused." Olivia nodded. "I have an idea why though, well, with Kakuzu that is." Out of nowhere Lexy bounced on her friend, pinning her to the floor, "What? What's the reason woman? I GOT TO KNOW DAMN IT!"

Kisame cracked up with laughter, "You didn't have to scare the hell out of her Lexy." Tobi giggled, "Tobi thinks Lexy just did that because she wants to play with Olivee."

The brunette turned red and snorted, but crawled off the 'still in shock' woman who didn't budge an inch.

* * *

*Itachi smirked at Kakuzu, who stood there like a statue against the door as he placed the collar around the muscular neck. "Is it true? Am I really that intimidating?"

The taller man growled and shoved the raven against the wall with his masculine body, "I'm never intimidated." "Then why so shy being paired up with me?"

Kakuzu sighed before muttering, "In my opinion, you and I are a….incompatible pairing…for anything." Itachi gave him a slight nod, "I couldn't agree with you more. We don't complement each other very well."

"You two fuckers ready to start yet?" "Yes." "Then fucking start already! I can't fucking hear anything!"

*RIP….Itachi's eyes went wide from his garments being torn off his body by the many threads that seemingly came out of nowhere.

His limbs were forced to extend so he resembled an X.

The raven quivered with excitement from the new form of bondage he had yet to experience. It didn't take any time at all for him to be erect or for the banker to strip before placing the cock ring on with an evil grin.

He leaned closer and growled huskily, "I can't wait to hear you beg me to let you cum." "Not shy anymore I see." The silky locks were fisted and head jerked back, "I'm not letting our inaptness stop me from having some fun."

Itachi groaned when his neck was attacked by harsh bites, traveling lower down attacking everything. "Hrmmmm." The threads were coiling around his weeping length, squeezing firmly yet not.

"Like that don't you?" "I…I need…arm…" "Hmm?" "You've bound me and I can't use my item." "Oh, sorry." He released one arm so the Uchiha could take hold of the leash, not expecting to be jerked and choked so quickly.

* * *

He coughed and attacked the raven's mouth as payback, biting and sucking on the tongue harshly. Itachi moaned vocally as he felt something penetrate him from behind, probing his entrance to stretch it further.

His hands balled into fists and toes curled when his spot was hit repeatedly. He couldn't believe he was about to cum so quick but the urge just sat there due to his restrained cock, whimpering that he couldn't do it.

"Already about to cum? I haven't even begun to torture you yet." Itachi jerked on the leash hard from frustration, smirking inwardly that he was strangling the brute before something caught his eyes.

"N..No….you wouldn't?" "Scream my name." The raven trembled when the tips of some threads poked and slithered around the head of his reddened, swollen cock. Simultaneously, the threads went in (not too far) into the leaking slit and Kakuzu shoved his proud length up inside him.

"KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUU! DAMN!" The brute grinned evilly, pounding the raven haired beauty against the wall harshly, trying to ignore the constant jerks of the tightening collar that was cutting off his air supply.

"Ahh…mmmm…ngh…kaku….kakuzu….agh!" Low, deep growls was the only other noise heard, aside from the whimpers from Itachi and a few low coughs.

"Nghhhh….ow…" The raven felt his release rise up and it hurt like hell not to let it out. Tears streamed down from the dark eyelashes, "I hate….this….thing…..I want….to….cum."

Kakuzu eased his mind a little with passionate kisses and sucks on the bite marks be placed earlier. He knew that contraption felt terrible.

"That's makes twice….you would've came….you must love my bondage." Itachi frantically nodded his head as he was still being plowed into the wall, silently begging for his release to come.

"**Time's up you two!"**

* * *

The behemoth murmured before taking the toy off, "When it's removed scream that I'm the best or I won't allow you to cum." He knew that would tick Kisame off to no end. "O..Ok I will…please…just…..take it….off."

When he did, everyone's mouth dropped from the vocal scream that echoed throughout the apartment. Itachi came intensely (with the threads still teasing his shaft) with an earsplitting yell, "AHHHHHHH! KAKUZUUUU YOU'RE THE BESTTTT!"

The only bad thing about that intense orgasm was that he pulled that leash with all his might and Kakuzu couldn't breathe at all until Itachi was finished.

He writhed and whimpered but looked serene, groaning when he felt the other's load empty inside him. It took a few minutes to gain his breath back but at that point the miser had already cleaned and put new clothes on the raven, who was still breathing heavily and trembling.

"Are you alright?" Of course he'd be a little concerned. Itachi just smirked, "Now THAT was fun. We're not so incompatible after all." "It appears so."

When they returned Kisame glared daggers at 'you know who' growling under his breath that he was going to get back at him.

Hidan kept trying not to laugh, as many of the others, from what Itachi said in the other room, knowing if he said anything to Kisame his head would be bitten off….literally no doubt.

Husky giggled and tried to change the subject, "Ok, now that's over. I'm picking the next number." She shuffled through the remaining scraps of paper, "Number 9."

Miko bit her lip and spun the bottle, panicking as it was, then almost freaked out when it landed on…Madara.

He chuckled evilly, "I get the one with the tail."

**To be continued:**


	5. Fox Vs Raven

Madara leaned closer to his partner, "Aren't you anxious to see me open my box?" Miko pouted but peeked at her own first. She gave him a small smirk of victory, "This'll be interesting."

She pulled out the wooden paddle and Madara growled, "Oh goodie, I get to be spanked." Miko frowned that he wasn't intimidated by it or even the least bit nervous the smug bastard. However, when he twirled the we-vibe around his finger she couldn't help but grin.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Sasori smirked at Olivia, "Finally awake are we?" She scowled at him but smiled softly, "No comment but where has that we-vibe been? I've been looking everywhere for it."

Sasori just shrugged, "Around." "Don't give me tha…..you know what…..I don't want to know." "Hey, where'd they go un?" Kisame chuckled, "Couldn't wait apparently."

* * *

*Madara more or less dragged her to the bathroom of all places, already feeling her up after practically tearing off her clothes. "Why so shy little fox? I just want to play nice…..somewhat."

She furrowed her brows and glanced at the room, "Why'd you bring me in here?" "Patient, now I do believe I need to go ahead and….mmm….prepare you."

Kisame knocked on the door, "Go ahead and start. The timer's on."

Madara didn't need to be told twice and threw her to the floor, spreading her legs and eating her out hungrily. "AHH!" She wasn't expecting him to do that and groaned from how harsh he was sucking.

He kept right on torturing her, pinching her nub with strong fingers and caused her to squeak a few times. He reluctantly pulled back and placed the toy inside, switching it on low.

Miko shivered from the vibrations and smirked as she grabbed onto his shirt, hastily trying to pull it over his head, "I want to play too you know." The raven eagerly helped assist her, but when she turned her back to him he pulled her back by a firm grip at the base of her tail.

"Ow!" He grinded him erection against her backside chuckling, "You like it." She scowled and barely managed to get him to release her. When he did she grinned, motioning for him to turn around, "Bend over sexy."

The raven growled and leaned over the counter, giving her a naughty grin as he did. WHACK! "Hrmmm, little sneak." She giggled and hit him harder; trying to get him to cry out but it was harder than she thought.

* * *

He just groaned and moaned a few things under his breath and that was about it. Miko got an idea, grabbed a handful of his hair jerking it back, and smacked him harder, "You like being spanked don't you." "Of course." "You're a naughty boy Madara!"

He bit his lip with a grin, "Yes I am." "Want me to keep spanking that tight little ass." "Mmmmhmmm."

He was enjoying the dirty talk and mild pain rushing to his scalp immensely, growing harder if possible with each hit/word while also turning up the intensity on her to almost full.

She moaned and whimpered with her legs buckling unintentionally, "Come on dear, don't stop." Miko tried to focus on him but those vibrations were murder, WHACK! "Look at those red cheeks. Blushing for me like the slut you are."

Now that comment made Madara lose control. He quickly caught her off guard and switched postions, therefore making her bend over the counter as he rammed himself inside. "Oooooh…ah..ah..Ma…Mada….."

The raven was rather speechless himself, never before had he used a toy like this but it was bliss. She squirmed rather a lot from the uncomfortable position but he held her tail, pinching it every now and then as gripped her hip with the other.

He chuckled softly as he went to town on her, "Ha…Ha…now look….who's the blushing slut." "Ba..Bas…tard! No….fair!" "You used your item now let's finish this."

He pounded her extra hard, almost making her head hit the mirror as she moaned loudly. "Ma..Mad….DARA!" He groaned when he felt her clamp down on his throbbing length, causing him to instantly pull out.

He flipped her back over and let his seed cover there chests as he attacked her mouth with an epic kiss. She weakly reached down and took the toy out, trying to prolong kissing the savage raven.

"Miko! Madara! Time's up so come out or Tobi coming in!"

* * *

She giggled as the kiss was broken, "Ok hang on a sec." Both cleaned up, even fondling each other as they did, before they shuffled out. Well, Miko did anyway.

Her body was sore from the odd angle on the counter top, but quickly got a drink before collapsing on the coach, followed by Madara who flinched slightly from now throbbing pain on his behind.

Tobi was excited, "Tobi can't wait for his turn!" Lexy was just as giddy, "I know! I know! Me too!" Kisame was just as bad, "I want to fuck someone already." Hidan's head snapped up, "Hey! That's my fucking line!"

Madara silenced then by announcing the next number he drew, "11." Lexy squealed loudly, 'YES!" She eagerly spun the bottle, bouncing up and down on her knees in anticipation.

Shiro frowned when it landed on him, eyeing the brunette warily. He had a right to worry; she was a masochist, acted crazy every so often, not to mention just looking like she's up to no good.

After peeking into her box she proved that by giving him a wide, evil Cheshire cat like grin.

He gulped.

**To be continued:**


	6. Cat Vs Mouse

"I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch."

Everyone just stared at Lexy from that statement and Shiro just scowled. "Come on baby, what item you get?" He sighed and pulled out, "Interesting," some rope.

Lexy purred with excitement, "Mmmm, bondage material." Olivia threw a pillow at her, "Chill girl! You'll get him soon enough." **"I'm more interested in what item she has." **"Yeah un."

The brunette did with an evil grin and Shiro gasped, "NO!" She had the strap on dildo. Husky laughed, "WHAT are the CHANCES of you getting that?" All eyes went to Sasori, "What? It's not my fault they came in late and had to choose the last two toys I had."

"Hey!" Lexy was on top of Shiro, trying to pull him towards the bedroom. "Come on baby I won't bite…..much." The white half sighed and let her make him stand up. He turned to Kuro, "Why couldn't you have gotten Lexy instead of me. You two would hit it off."

"**Stop complaining, it's not everyone day you get woman handled. Enjoy it while it lasts Shiro." **They watched them go around the corner, Lexy with an evil smirk and Shiro sweating bullets from fear.

"He's suited to being her bitch." "Itachi!" The raven chuckled as did Sasori, "Just wait until I edit the videos and put them on dvd."

Hidan laughed, "I knew you were fucking recording this game!"

The others had the same hunch as well.

* * *

*Shiro cowered in the corner at the vicious brunette coming at him, already stripping teasingly to urge him to touch her. "What's the matter Shiro kun?"

"You and a strap-on don't mix." She literally purred, pouncing on him like a cat and grabbing a hold of his crotch through his pants. He groaned from the grip and she made it worse by slighty tugging it to lead him to the bed.

"Strip." "F..Fi…Fine just…let go." He sighed when she did and tenderly rubbed his groin before removing what clothes he had on, then sat on the edge of the bed.

He had to grin this time, eyeing the rather large breasts that bounced as she approached him, her straddling his lap and placing them directly in front of his face. "Like what you see?"

Shiro cupped one with one hand, squeezing gently as he devoured the other with his mouth. Sucking and nibbling on the hard nipple with his mouth. She mewled and fisted his hair painfully tight.

Apparently, he was driving her crazy being so gentle. She kept yanking on his hair, "Fucking bite me!" He nipped a nipple hard with his sharp teeth, making it bleed as she groaned from the sting.

He gave the other nub the same treatment and this time she growled and fiercely attacked his mouth, sucking and biting on his tongue roughly. Shiro hissed a little but moaned after the initial sting was gone, pulling the rope out and proceeding on using it.

"Yes~ but remember, I have to be able to use my big toy." He grimaced at the thought but grinned, "Don't worry; I have something special in mind."

He tied the rope around her bountiful breasts in a way that wouldn't fall off and he could pull the free end of the rope to squeeze the material tighter around the soft globes.

She was fascinated by it, already dying to feel the sensation but first…..Lexy flipped Shiro down on his stomach. "Wh..Wha….ah…..ooohh~!"

* * *

She wriggled her tongue around that little puckered hole, sucking and licking it hungrily. Shiro moaned low and pushed his hips back to feel more, "S..So….so good….."

Lexy purred at the praise and caused him to gasp, then vibrations of the purring going through his backside and making him shudder. She kept purring to feel him shake and hear him moan; she wanted to show him who's in control but she loved to be anyway.

"Oh..O…Oh….le…lex….eeeee…damn…" She pulled back with a small pop and giggld as her prey whined from the feeling. "Don't worry baby, I'll make you feel good." She was beyond excited and easily placed the strap-on on, grabbing some lube from the nightstand and coating the dildo with it.

Enough though she liked pain she wasn't that cruel to do it to him. She positioned the tip at the now red, swollen puckered hole and slowly pushed in.

Shiro gritted his teeth and pulled on the roping, making them both hiss at the pain but for different reasons. Lexy rammed the rest in with a quick thrust and Shiro cried out.

She grimaced and growled but the circulation being cut off her breasts, spanking his cheeks til they were red to make him groan some more. "This is too perfect~"

Shiro bit his lip with worry from that ominous tone. "We're positioned in doggy style therefore proving you're my bitch!" He cringed when she began thrusting, painfully hard and fast, moaning and suddenly filling the room with maniacal laughter.

No doubt the others are freaked out from hearing it too.

* * *

"Ah…aghh….ah…sh..sh..shiro…..oh baby….I LOVE this thing!" Shiro held onto the sheets for dear life, occasionally tugging the rope until, "LEXY!"

"Did I…hit the spot….Shiro kun?" Loud moans and that cute ass pushing back down further was a dead giveaway. She hit it repeatedly over and over again, making Shiro scream and moan from the constant abuse to his prostate.

"Pl….pl…..lex….I….ah.." He couldn't even form complete words she was fucking him so hard with glee.

"Th…ow…That's it…..come on….scream!" She winced from the constriction on her breasts again as she down to grip his weeping length, pumping it rapidly like her thrusts.

He instantly threw his head back and yelled, "AHHHHH!" The ropey strings of cum splattered on his chest and her hand but…unfortunately for him….she wasn't stopping.

"Yo..You're not done…yet are you baby? Want more from Lexy?" Shiro leaned back to where he was just on his knees and groaned, "Ye..Yes…want….more~…fuck me..."

Lexy giggled lustfully and bit his neck hard, drawing blood instantly. "Nghhhh!" Both sweaty like crazy, her stamina was faltering and she groaned, "Shirooooo~, scream for me again!"

She pumped his erection more rapidly, still haven't lost it's hardness yet, and made him whimper, "No….No….I….pl…ple…..le…lexy….lexy…."

Said girl nibbled his ear purring, "That's it baby…..call my name…scream it…..let them know you're my bitch." Shiro's eyes were half lidded, drawn in by the purring, loving every moment of this.

* * *

He weakly turned his head and kissed her, sucking on her tongue to make her mewl into his mouth. "Naughty boy."

If possible she pumped into him harder and pumped his length the same and simultaneously both screamed, "Yes..yes..yes….oh Lexy…I'm gonna….gonna…LEXY~"

"Ahhhh….damn it….Shiro!" Both writhed in ecstasy from their orgasms, Shiro jerking on the rope far too tight and caused Lexy to involuntarily bit him on his neck again.

He groaned and fell forward in a sweaty heap, breathing all labored from their fun. Lexy barely had the strength to sit up, let alone remove the toy&rope, but finally managed as Kakuzu came in. "Time's…..up…damn."

Lexy giggled and curled up next to Shiro, who was fast asleep from exhaustion. Kakuzu just smirked and went back to the other room announcing, "She did quite a number on him I must say."

Kuro smirked, **"I knew he'd would enjoy being dominated by her. Now Kakuzu just needs Olivia to do that to him." **

Olivia blushed, "He wouldn't let me." Hidan laughed, "The old man is afraid to let her!" "I am NOT! It'd just be too strenuous for her."

Kisame snorted, "Whatever I'm picking the next number." "Four." Kuro grinned, **"It's about time."**

The bottle spun once again, the last spin of the game and when it stopped….Kuro got the most evil smirk on his face, looking straight at his target with lustful eyes.

**"I'm going to enjoy making this little puppy beg."**

**To be continued:**


	7. Puppy Vs Master

Husky hid behind Olivia, not liking the way Kuro was leering at her. **"I always wanted a puppy." **"Stop scaring her Kuro and open the box un."

The dark half snorted and smirked pulling out the nipple clamps that vibrated. Hidan laughed, "Those things are fucking awesome!" Husky scowled and peeked at her mystery item…and….it was a mystery alright.

She pulled out a packet confused as hell, "What is this?" Kakuzu cocked a brow, "That isn't the baby drug is it?" Sasori chuckled, "No don't worry it's not. It's merely a short lasting aphrodisiac."

Husky groaned, "That's not fair! It's going to be bad enough with him attacking me and his libido doesn't need a boost!"

Itachi snatched the packet and went into the kitchen, giving a small glass of the drugged drink to Kuro. "Drink up, she needs a proper fucking."

Kisame howled with laughter at his lover's comment and Husky blushed red as everyone watched Kuro chug the drink and smirk very lustfully.

"**Time to pay fetch!" **"Eh?" He pounced on her, unable to control himself trying to rip her shirt off right there.

Husky yelled, "NOT IN HERE YOU ASS!" Kisame chuckled, grabbing them both and tossed them into a bedroom. "Have fun."

* * *

*Husky tried to push him off but Kuro was being rough! "No..No wait!" Those golden eyes were clouded with lust; she doubted he could stop even if he wanted to.

Kuro stripped her of all clothing within seconds, practically ripping it off in a hurry so he could feel her body all over.

He sucked on her nipples, holding her wrists above her head as he devoured them mercilessly. "Pl..Please….kuro…ah…"

Kuro attached the clamps to her quickly, turning them on and making her growl. **"What a ungrateful bitch you are. Does the mutt want her bone?" **

Husky whimpered and went wide eyed from his words. His body quivered and sat on the bed, dragging her with him and shoving his cock in her mouth.

He groaned with smile, watching/forcing her to suck him hard and slow. **"That's it; suck and savor the taste of your bone. Isn't it delicious?" **

Husky whimpered and was getting beyond excited from his naughty dog puns. She whimpered with a nod looking up at him.

He chuckled, **"Don't give me those innocent puppy eyes and suck faster."**

He grabbed her face with both hands and literally began fucking her face, forcing her to deep throat him. She gagged quite a bit and tears streamed down her cheeks but luckily he came quick.

The hot, sticky fluid shot in the back of her throat and Kuro scoffed, **"Swallow." ** She shook her head no but he held her head in position, **"Do what your master tells you or else!"**

* * *

From that tone she swallowed, making a face from the salty taste in her mouth and growled at him again.

He found it amusing and placed her on the bed straddling her, **"Don't growl at me! Wouldn't my puppy like to be rewarded for being a good girl?" **Husky thought about it and her hormones were already going crazy so why not. "Yes."

He grinned and rubbed her belly in slow circular motions, watching with glee at her fluttering eyes.

Husky felt like going to sleep but that plan was shot when Kuro flicked his tongue on her tortured nipples, making the sensations worse.

"AH!" He kept rubbing, traveling his hand downwards between her legs, reaching the tender rub to give it the same treatment. Her back arched and she gasped, writhing in bliss and bucking her hips for more.

Kuro bit hip his lip and roughly flipped her over, lifting her hips up. **"My little puppy is in heat~ Looks like her master needs to fix that." **

He penetrated her with a firm thrust making her cry out and try to prop up on her elbows but her master wouldn't allow it.

He pounded into her, holding Husky's head down, leaving her upper body forced onto the mattress as well, causing her breasts and the aching buds to rub against the surface with each thrust.

"Ku…ah…mmm…no…Ku..Ku…Kuro…." She didn't know how much she could take of this harsh pounding, having reached her orgasm at least twice already. "Pl..Please…."

Kuro spanked her behind a few times, causing her to yelp, and moaned vocally as he came. He trembled and clutched her hips so tight that it left bruises.

Once he rode out his orgasm he chuckled and picked her up after removing the clamps, **"Aww, is my little puppy all wore out?" **Husky whimpered as an answer and he patted her head, **"Good girl."**

* * *

*Olivia knocked on the door and giggled at the scene. "Poor Husky! Kuro you need to learn to be more gentle." **"Not my nature and the drug didn't help so there."**

She laughed, "True, but take your time in getting dressed. There's only two left to be partnered up." Kuro gently laid her back down and covered her with a sheet as he hastily put on his boxers.

**"I'm not missing these reactions."**

Both went in all eager as everyone eyed the last two to go. Tobi was clapping his hands and jumping around the room. "Tobi get's to torture Kisame with his item!"

Kisame scowled, "How come he got the cool item and I didn't?"

Tobi bounced onto his lap purring, "Because Tobi a good boy!"


	8. Orange Vs Blue

Olivia laughed and hugged Kisame from behind, "Come on Kisame, you're going to have fun with Tobi."

He smirked a little but muttered, "My item sucks."

His partner tried to peek in the box but the shark snatched it. "Let Tobi see! Tobi will show you his if Kisame does the same." With that said everyone cracked up laughing.

Lexy stood in the doorway purring, "I wouldn't doubt sharky would show you his Tobi." Kisame scowled at her growling, "Finally got up eh?"

She giggled and plopped onto Deidara's lap, who blushed and went rigid. "Sure did but that can't be said for my bitch."

Kuro choked back a laugh, **"I'm going to give him hell about being your bitch." **Tobi giggled and pulled out his item, "See Kisame, this what Tobi got."

He had a small vibrator with a remote switch. Kisame groaned as Kakuzu took that chance to steal the box with his threads. "HEY!"

He opened it and held up the item, "I do believe you got the short end of the stick Kisame."

Said man sighed, "What in hell can I do with a bottle of lube?"

Tobi patted his head, "It ok Kisame, Tobi sorry you got the small stick."

* * *

Lexy buried her face into the blonde's neck giggling like crazy as the artisan was doing the same with her. Sasori was giddy about it too, "So unfortunate Kisame."

Hidan howled with laughter, "Sucks to be you!" Kisame roared, "SHUT UP! I have the biggest stick here and all of you know it!"

Kakuzu scoffed, "I don't mean to brag but mine is rather well endowed."

Lexy jumped up with a gasp, "Why don't we measure you two to see who's the largest!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "No thank you." Kisame was the same, "It's none of your business kitten."

She pouted then grinned evilly at Deidara, who cocked a brow at her. Tobi pulled on Kisame's arm, "Come on! Tobi want to play Kisame!"

He let the boy lead him to his room with a sigh. He wished he had the no-release cock ring to use on the boy. That would've been awesome.

"AGH LEX…MMPH!"

Lexy had smothered Deidara's face in her large breasts, holding his head between them cooing, "I love my little blondie so much! Yes I do! I just want to hug and squeeze him to _death_!"

Madara smirked, "I think you mean hug and suffocate." Deidara glared up at her best he could before pinching her nipples hard. "OW!"

* * *

*Kisame was very surprised that Tobi more or less threw him on the bed, frantically trying to get his clothes off.

He just stared with a smirk, "Didn't expect you to be the dominating type?" Tobi giggled and purred once he was undressed as well, "Tobi horny!"

Those two words got him fairly hard and growled, "Well then, I'll just have to fix that won't I?" He almost attacked him but the boy somehow miraculously flipped him on his stomach. _How did he do that?_

Tobi rubbed his lower back, "Tobi needs to put his item inside first." "Damn it." What the blue skinned man didn't know was how such a naughty boy Tobi really was.

The boy grinned evilly behind him, grabbing the firm cheeks and pulling them apart. Kisame grunted loudly when Tobi just shoved his tongue inside, wriggling it around almost violently. "Ugh….damn….."

He wasn't expecting that sort of action to say the least, even more so when his entrance was sucked on harshly and the hand sneaked up between his legs to stroke his pulsing length.

Tobi pulled back, licking his lips and enjoying the view of how swollen the hole was. "Tobi likes Kisame's ass, it tasty." His partner blushed and groaned from the naughty words.

He about entered a digit when the shark jerked his legs under towards his upper half. "Nyah!" Tobi was stunned for a moment then giggled, "69 hmmmm?"

"If you're going to prepare me then I'm doing it to you so we don't waste time." Poor Tobi tried to control himself, stretching the entrance while the same was being done to him.

* * *

_Here's one use for the lube._ He probed the boy and sucked on his member, taking in the squeaks and small moans, though he was moaning softly too.

He grunted when he felt the hard toy being inserted, rather far but at least there was a cord string to get it out. Tobi chuckled darkly and turned it on medium speed.

"Ahhhhhhnghhhhh, you little…..shit!" The vibrations were coursing through him like no tomorrow and he couldn't take it.

He quickly got off the boy and his beady eyes were clouded with lust from the scene. Tobi had already stretched out on his back with his legs spread wide open. "Kisame~ Hurry and fuck Tobi!"

No hesitation as he rammed himself inside, making the boy scream even though he was prepared, thrusting into him like a wild animal.

"Kisa…Kisa…..ah…ow….so good!" The boy moaned like crazy and sent Kisame's libido sky rocketing, but the wayward boy turned the volume up once more.

The shark growled vocally and shifted his angle, causing them both to howl. Both sweet spots were struck with full force and the pounding became even more brutal…..if possible.

Both, yes even Kisame, were writhing, panting, sweating, growling, moaning in pure bliss until neither one could hold it back. He used the lube again to lube and stroke Tobi's length harshly, making him cum almost instantly.

As for Kisame, he came right after with a low growl, doubling over from the intensity. He snatched the switch from the boy to turn it off since they were through. Tobi weakly tugged the cord, pulling it out slowly before collapsing and falling asleep.

Kisame smirked, panting heavily, and eyed the door. Itachi was standing there smirking, "Now I know what to use to get you screaming like that Kisame."

His over blushed and shakily dressed, following his lover back in the other room.

* * *

Hidan cracked up, "You two were fucking screaming so much I fucking thought you guys were killing each other." Kisame chuckled, sitting next to his lover, "Nothing like that we just had loads of fun, so anything I miss?"

Sasori snorted, "Nothing except Lexy smothering my brat with her breasts then trying to suck him off in front of everyone."

Kisame's eyes lit up, "Where is she?" Deidara smirked, "Over there with Kakuzu un." Sure enough, she was all tied and gagged on the floor by Kakuzu's threads, glaring and growling at him.

He wasn't fazed and grumbled, "Can't say I didn't warn you." Olivia gave her friend a sad smile, "He does have a point Lexy."

Itachi clarified, "He told her to stop harassing Deidara or he would bind and gag her, but she called it a bluff and continued. Plus, Sasori wasn't happy and said the same."

Madara sighed, petting Husky's head in his lap after he brought her in here still unconscious, "So I guess that means the game is over then?"

Deidara frowned, "Yep, we've all went and I doubt much of us has the energy to do it again un." Sasori smirked, "True, well put all the items in this box and I'll go sterilize them."

The next half hour passed by slowly with everyone not happy that the game was over, it was so much fun and sexy!

What they didn't know is that it was NOT over, not by a long shot.

A vicious shark had an evil plot to get back at Kakuzu before the night was out.

**One more chapter to go!**

**Review and let me know what you think of this chappie **


	9. Revenge is Sweet

_Hmmm, how to get back at Kakuzu? _

Kisame leaned back in his chair, thinking of the possibilities to make that miser pay for what he made Itachi say.

He watched Madara flirt with Miko, trying to wander his hands up her shirt but luckily Olivia made him stop. "Quit it Madara."

Kisame gasped when she smacked his behind. _Why did she do that? _Madara smirked, "Well, if you wanted some needed attention Olivia you could have just asked."

He tried to grope them both but both Zetsu's separated them, "Keep your hands to yourself please." **"We don't need a scene."** The elder scowled, "You never let me have any fun Zetsu."

"Hey!" Hidan and Deidara had Husky pinned between them, "Don't fucking growl at me mutt, this won't hurt a bit." "We just want to play un."

Sasori groaned and used his chakra threads to pull them apart, "Knock it off you two!" Itachi grabbed both Miko and Husky, leading them to the couch and stayed to ensure no more groping happened.

* * *

"NOOOOO!"

Kakuzu growled and jerked on Lexy's waist since she was attached to the doorframe, "Stop acting like a damn child!" "I DON'T WANNA GO HOME!"

"WELL YOU ARE SO LET GO DAMN IT!" Olivia face palmed and whispered something to Shiro. He blushed, "Do I have to?" "Please?"

He smiled and shook his head, "The things I do." He motioned for Kakuzu to release her and pressed up against her back.

Lexy went wide eyed, still not planning on letting go, to see it was him. "Hey Shiro baby." He cooed into her neck, "Be a good girl for me Lexy." "But I want to stay and have more fun."

His hands softly squeezed her breasts, making her softly purr, wriggling her behind against him. "If you don't behave there won't be a next time, you don't want that do you?"

She bit her lip letting a soft mewl escape when a nipple was pinched, "N..No." "I can spare a few minutes to play with my little kitten before she leaves." "HELL YEAH!"

Lexy turned around and jumped on him, kissing him like crazy as Shiro staggered to the bathroom. Kakuzu thumped Olivia's ear, "Ow! What was that for?"

"If I'd known you were going to delay her from leaving by having Shiro seduce her I would've just pried her fingers off the door with my threads and tossed her out!"

His lover smirked, "I just asked Shiro to convince her to let go. He seduced her on his own." **"He must have liked being a bitch." **

Hidan snorted, "Well if that's the case, can I have my fucking puppy now?" Madara grinned, "You'll have to go through Itachi and that's not an easy task."

They all observed Miko and Husky sitting on the couch smiling at Itachi, who was sitting protectively in between them, just daring anyone to make a move.

Kisame chuckled; he could see his lover was tired so that explains why he's doing that. The sooner their quests go home the sooner he gets to rest.

* * *

_I know what to do now, the question is which one of his lovers to do it to?_

Within the next fifteen minutes, they all waited in silence aside from Lexy screaming from the other room. Though some of the guys were still ogling the girls, ready to pounce and go for another round but didn't dare for the menacing raven.

Kakuzu was impatiently tapping his finger on his knee until they finally came out. Shiro and Lexy were both ruffled and she was slightly limping. "Lexy?" She stared at her friend purring, "Shiro baby can be rough like me! He was awesome!"

Itachi got up, guiding the girls out the door, but Lexy once again pitched a fit. "I AIN'T GOING!"

Kakuzu picked her up with his threads and everyone said their goodbyes, hugging who they wanted to, Olivia trying to hug the wildcat through the threads before the miser did toss her out on her behind cursing up a storm.

Itachi locked the door, "I believe she called you a damn fat ass that fucks only moneywhores." Hidan cracked up, "That's a fucking good one." Kakuzu snorted, "She's just sore because I don't put up with her childish antics."

With everyone distracted, talking about the past events Kisame saw Hidan head towards the bathroom. He followed with an evil grin, standing near the door until the priest came out. "Why the fuck are you standing there gawking?"

"I need to have a word with you right quick." He gave no sign that he was plotting something and the jashinist was usually easy to trick. "Like what?" "Come on."

He walked towards his room but Hidan didn't follow, "Why can't you fucking tell me here?" Kisame sighed, "I don't want them overhearing, it's about Olivia." The albino raised his brows and went after him.

* * *

As soon as Hidan was in his room he muttered, "It's not fucking bad news about her is it?" Poor guy didn't even notice Kisame making hand signs, summoning two water clones when Hidan caught on.

"WHAT TH….." Both clones over powered and restrained him, one at the upper half and the other at the lower. Kisame smirked and patted his cheek once Hidan stopped his muffled cursing, "You're way off Hidan; this is good news. She'll be joining us as well."

Those purple eyes went into slits as he glared and muttered more curses, watching the swordsman leave to fetch her.

_One down, now I only have to make sure Itachi doesn't interfere. My lover would._

He found him clutching his head on the couch, trying to get away from Tobi but the boy dragged him back down, "Tobi not done talking yet."

Kisame cleared his throat, nudging him out of the way and guiding Itachi outside. "Where are we going Kisame? I want to rest." His lover smiled, "The way things are going in there, you'll be better off at Zetsu's. It'll be peaceful over there."

Itachi thought about it and nodded, "You do have a point." Zetsu and Madara came out right on time, letting the smaller raven come with him until they were inside.

Kisame chuckled with glee, "Now for Olivia."

* * *

The rest of the guys were causing such a ruckus, what with Deidara arguing with Tobi, but she wasn't there. He found her in her room; just changing into her pj's when he scooped her up bridal style.

She jumped when he grabbed her, "Oh Kisame it's you, don't scare me like that." "Sorry." "Um, where are you taking me?" "You'll see."

She scowled at him, "Kisame you're up to something." He smirked, "Me? Absurd." "Don't lie to me, every time you scheme something you do that crooked smile."

_Damn, when did she catch on to that? Itachi is the only other one to ever notice._

Once in the bedroom, locking the door behind him Olivia gasped at seeing her lover struggling with two clones. "What are you doing with Hidan? Let him go Kisame!"

"No can do." She began to struggle for all its worth, not wanting to find out his plan. "I knew you were planning something…KAKU mmph!" He covered her mouth and quickly tied her to the bed.

She was glaring just as bad as Hidan was. "Don't give me that face; we're going to have so much fun!"

In no time, he stripped all their clothes off and going to his dresser to fish out two pills. He sat next to her, "Open wide." She shook her head and pursed them so tight that it formed a thin line.

He knew how to get her to open her mouth easy enough…he tickled her. She squirmed like crazy, trying to hold back lots of giggles but to no avail. She gasped to get much needed air when he popped the tiny pill down her throat.

Now for Hidan. Sadly the only way he could get the priests mouth open was to force it open with his fingers. He pulled back with a groan when a finger was bitten and took a more underhanded action.

He clamped on the jashinist's groin and squeezed hard. Hidan gasped with a groan and then he too got the pill. "Ki..Kisame? What is this?"

He untied her, watching her writhe from the effects. "It's a type of aphrodisiac." She bit her lip and soon heard Hidan muttering curses again, "Fuck you….fucking fish damn…my cock is aching!"

* * *

The plan was in play.

He more or less attacked her, licking and biting everywhere he could touch with her whimpering and moaning. Taking great pleasure sucking the sore swollen nipples until she mewled, arching her back upwards.

Hidan tried to resist but he wanted release so fucking bad. His mouth was filled with the erect length, the clone forcing his head to bob back and forth by his hair until he did it willingly. The other teasingly flicked its tongue along his weeping member, torturing him until he took it all.

"Noooo….Ki…Kisa…..no….it's too much!" He was eating her out hungrily, holding her wrists next to her hips to keep them from pulling his hair. He moaned under his breath when he made her cum, bucking those hips up wildly with a vocal moan.

Hidan growled onto the thick length, his body quivering from his orgasm into the other's mouth. The clone drank it greedily, slightly grazing the razor sharp teeth over it before pulling away with a smirk.

Kisame lifted her off the bed, going over to the wall and pressing her against it as he attacked her mouth with his own. The clone made Hidan stop sucking him, observing the priest's member that hadn't gone soft yet.

"Ja…Jashin….it…fuck…" The throbbing between his legs was beyond intense and needed to come again, as did Olivia. He held her under her knees to put her into position whispering huskily, "Ready to make some noise?"

She pouted and murmured, "No." He chuckled before thrusting inside simultaneously with his clones. Hidan and Olivia both cried out loudly to say the least.

The jashinist was sprawled out on the bed, with his knees bent to his chest as one clone pounded him as the other teased his aching shaft and nibbled his neck.

It wasn't long before their cried grew louder when the pounding became rougher and the drug making their bodies way more sensitive than before.

* * *

*Sasori shushed the others, "Do you hear that?" Deidara smirked, "I sure do Danna un." Kakuzu scowled, "What is he doing with her now!"

Tobi giggled, "Kisame having fun with Olivee." They listened a few more minutes until a shout was heard, "FUCK ME HARDER YOU STUPID FISH!"

Deidara's mouth dropped, "Was that Hidan un?" Sasori had the same expression, "Never thought I'd hear Hidan beg Kisame for…anything."

Kakuzu was livid, "He's with BOTH my lovers?" Tobi cringed, "Um, calm down Kakuzu." The miser didn't hear and stomped off to the swordsman room.

He banged on the door, trying to get it open and growled that a barrier was placed upon it. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU KISAME!"

*Said man chuckled with glee knowing he'd already gotten under Kakuzu's skin and shrugged. "This was…easier than I thought."

"Ki..ah..ah..ngh…Kisa…" He gave Olivia a sloppy kiss even though it was a good one, "I'll make…you cum." More screaming followed for the next few minutes until they all reached their orgasms.

Totally exhausted but content, he gently put her on the bed since she was conked out along with Hidan. The clones disappeared and he removed the barrier, opening the door to see Kakuzu covering his ears scowling.

He noticed Kisame and growled, "You're dead." The threatened just smirked, "Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

The miser about hit him but stopped, "You bastard." "Truce?" Kakuzu snorted, "I guess I had that coming, but don't do it again!" "Got it."

Kisame sighed and grabbed himself a drink before going to clean the two in his room when, "Kisame?"

_How does he time everything so perfect?_

Itachi gave him a fixed look and pointed to their room, "Care to explain why there is an unconscious Hidan covered in cum on MY bed? Not to mention Olivia on yours."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "I can explain."

_I'm in for an earful._

**FINISHED!**

**I hope everyone liked this story and the bonus chapter **

**Review and let me know what ya think :3**


End file.
